With technology constantly evolving, and the market viability of new technology being uncertain, some developers may wish to avoid spending resources to update or develop a new mobile application for use with an emerging platform and/or a new type of device. For example, while an application developer may create an application for an existing desktop, mobile phone, or tablet computing platform, some application developers may be unable (e.g., for lack of understanding of the technology) or unwilling (e.g., for lack of funding, human resources, etc.) to also develop a similar application for a new wearable or automotive computing platform.